


陷阱（下）

by yodream286



Category: donren
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodream286/pseuds/yodream286
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 6





	陷阱（下）

搜美 陷阱（下）

真骨科（无法接受者慎入） 有车

黏人占有欲强 年下攻×温柔慢热 气人年上受

李东赫在窥探他，透过门缝，在阴暗遮掩住的角落里。他半靠着墙壁，顶了顶舌侧，眼神深沉地看着视线尽头。  
黄仁俊像是有所察觉，余光里瞟了门框一眼，若无其事移开了视线  
那种热烈的目光像x光机，穿透他的皮肉，挑逗着他内心的不安，再跨一步就是堕落的深渊。  
他知道李东赫要干嘛。  
可是黄仁俊不能说出来，隔着两人之间的那张薄薄的纸不能捅破。  
他需要表面的和平，在这个家中继续生活。  
侵略性的视线将他裹住，像蝴蝶被悬空的蜘蛛网缠住，纵使脆弱的双翼再拼命扇动，仍逃不了被吞吃入腹的命运。  
他是猎物，已进入瞄准区，只等“砰”的一声，呼……  
一击致命。  
黄仁俊低下头，倍感荒谬地笑了一声。他信步走出房门，往着昏暗走廊里相反的方向去，身影挺直又单薄。

没人知道李东赫的秘密，他日积月累，沉重病态的爱恋只压在一个人身上。他痴迷视线的尽头，那具白皙精瘦，和他流淌着相同血液的躯体，一举一动，挑拨着他脆弱敏感的神经。  
是从什么时候开始呢，他抬眼时定住的，拂过杯子时短暂停留的细长十指，宽大衣领下若隐若现的锁骨，伏桌看书时撑起的下巴，以及转头挥手时惊喜的眉眼。  
李东赫眼中看见的生动，话语逐渐虚幻，逐渐放大的，是潋红的唇色和细致的纹理。  
他撑起微笑，迎了上去。

雾气弥漫的透明浴室后面，传来痛苦的喘息，细听似乎又夹杂了一点欢愉。  
断断续续，时轻时重，随着动作上下起伏。  
李东赫倚在墙壁上，头顶的水滴滑过他小麦色成熟的躯体，直直往深处坠去。混着体液，他进一步抚慰着自己。重复蹭擦过顶端迸发出的快感积聚，李东赫感觉自己快要无法受控，他死死地咬住嘴唇。  
一墙之隔，是黄仁俊的房间，他会在做什么。  
头顶的灯光亮的眩人，折射到眼睛里，他不适地皱了皱眉，嘴里呢喃声渐大，“哥……哥哥。”  
背景逐渐虚化，雾气聚拢。仿佛听到呼唤，他在自己眼前出现，尖尖的虎牙，笑起来微抿的嘴角，饱满的唇肉。  
视线下移，锁骨，胸部，耻骨还有挺翘的臀部，无限地诱惑着他去采撷。  
李东赫被蛊惑着，伸手想抓住他，却扑了个空。手指穿透过，不是日思夜想温热的躯体，而只有飘散的雾气。  
空虚和怒气无从发泄，他自虐般加快了撸动，终于，积攒的浓稠液体喷薄而出，李东赫重重地舒了一口气，身体无力地顺着浴室墙壁下滑。  
额前的碎发垂下来遮住了眼睛，他整个人蜷在角落，晦暗不明。

李东赫擦着半湿的头发从浴室里走出来的时候，迎面撞上了黄仁俊。  
他掩饰性地偏头咳了一声，往墙边让了让，脸色冷淡，似乎不想有过多交流。  
黄仁俊觉得莫名其妙，抬头觑他，“不舒服吗？”  
李东赫摇了摇头，仍是不作声，涣散的目光扫视了对面，随即快速地移开。  
担忧的情绪涌上心头，黄仁俊本着哥哥关爱弟弟的心态，踮起脚尖碰了碰额头，手却被立刻推开。  
他惊讶抬头，责备的眼神还未诉诸于口，先被面前人的神情震慑住。  
李东赫浓黑的眼眸盯着他，眼里有无尽的情绪在翻滚。眼下带着疲惫的的青黑，显得他整个人更具戾气。  
他轻轻拨开黄仁俊的手，语气恶劣，声音逸散在狭窄的廊道。  
“别碰我，哥哥。”  
坏脾气少年俯下身凑到黄仁俊耳边，双唇轻启，“心情不好会做出什么事，你不会想知道。”

黄仁俊怔怔地盯着离去的背影，暗自出神。 

走廊的余波蔓延，黄仁俊和李东赫好几天没说话。明明不是什么大不了的事情，放在平时黄仁俊绝对不会和他弟计较，但是这次莫名地，他就是低不下头主动搭话。  
只要看到李东赫，耳边仿佛又感受到了他低头说话时唇齿间的温热气息，让黄仁俊汗毛直竖。身体像有趋利避害的本能，提醒着他不要再次轻易涉及危险领域。  
黄仁俊选择相信直觉。  
结果上学的路上，李东赫却先靠过来，像什么都没有发生过一样，勾着黄仁俊的肩。  
黄仁俊能清晰地闻到他身上沐浴过后清新的香气，像小勾子一样挠着他的心。  
还和自己是同款，黄仁俊莫名脸有点发烫。他抬头神情严肃，看得李东赫摸了摸鼻子，以为他还没气消。  
结果黄仁俊下一句让他陡然失笑，“你是不是用了我的沐浴露？”   
李东赫真实地被可爱到了，一把扯过黄仁俊后背搂紧。下巴抵在他瘦削的肩头，头一点一点地闷笑出声。  
稍高的身高压制着，黄仁俊被带的踉踉跄跄，伸手抵在胸前想推开他，可惜一动不动。  
果然体力真的很悬殊，他暗自吐槽。

李东赫笑够了好像也没有起身的打算，维持着这个姿势缓慢地往前挪，时不时还踩到黄仁俊的后鞋跟。  
忍无可忍，他低头扯李东赫的卫衣绳，使劲一用力，身后的呼吸凝滞了一瞬。  
李东赫迅速求饶，“我喘不过气了。”  
“那这样你还不放开我！”黄仁俊坚持反抗的心很强烈。  
“可是我们好几天没说话了诶，你都不想我的吗？”声音里藏着委屈和撒娇。  
突如其来的直线球怼的黄仁俊结结巴巴，一时说不出话。他当然不习惯……  
但那是谁先造成的，不就是身后这个人吗！黄仁俊的气性慢慢涌上来，小声低喃，“李东赫不要脸。”  
“我听见了。”拥抱变得更紧。

白天的李东赫，和晚上的李东赫，仿佛有两个开关，这是黄仁俊和好后意识到的。  
他似乎更加阴晴不定，情绪让人无法捉摸。这种情绪表现出来倒不是易怒暴躁，而是游离。  
黄仁俊在两人独处的时候，敏锐地感知到他的心不在焉。有时候一个眼神飘忽，像是透过他在看什么东西，有时候又直愣愣地看镜子里的自己，用全然陌生的眼神。深夜出去倒水，他甚至独自一人坐在黑暗客厅里，盯着壁灯的光影发呆，单薄的睡衣被窗外钻进来的夜风吹的直作响。  
其实他也不是完全不知道原因，或者说黄仁俊是不愿意承认，也没有意愿去解决。前几天的那场擦枪走火，他独自消化了好久，才压抑住了升腾的恐惧和愧疚。那是他永远不想再回顾的噩梦，是必须带进坟墓的秘密。  
没有做到最后又怎样，黄仁俊常常反思自己，或许从亲吻那时候就做错了。他的退让和温顺给了李东赫太多的期待。  
他无法想象父母知道这件事的反应，家里将要面对怎么样的四分五裂。他想守护这个家庭，所以不能问，就算李东赫再不对劲他也不能挑明。  
维持现状，是他唯一能做的事情。一起长大的羁绊和依赖，让他既不能推开李东赫彻底做陌生人，也不能继续放任他再靠近。  
所以说起来又好笑又畸形，他还是接受李东赫的亲亲抱抱，一如既往。但是黄仁俊不会再像过去那样，对弟弟毫无防备，天真又罪恶地折磨他。

李东赫大概是感受到了，但是他也没有说的立场。谁能真正堂而皇之地站出来说，喜欢自己亲哥哥，对他有别样的企图。就算再不顾世俗，蔑视礼教也绝对做不到这种程度。  
所以他必须自己消化对哥哥的爱恋和狂热的索取，这是不被允许存在的东西。他天生就是个怪胎，一个觊觎自己亲哥哥的，恶心的人。  
李东赫垂下眼睫。

李家夫妇最近发现了家里的不对劲，当然和黄仁俊无关。  
是小儿子李东赫。  
其实不是很明显，东赫这孩子还是照常上下学，饭桌上和父母聊天，日常黏着他哥不放。看起来家里还是和和美美的，直到那一天。  
本来是要上学的早晨，黄妈妈怕迟到，奔到房间却唤醒不了李东赫。  
他最近愈发地嗜睡，有时候一天见不到面，深夜才从房间里迷糊转醒，去厨房找东西吃。李家夫妇虽然有担心的时候，也提过要不要去医院检查，但是李东赫都以身体一切正常回绝了。这事也就作罢。  
但是那天，李东赫真实地吓坏了他妈。无论怎么摇晃他的身体，或者急切地呼唤，他就像一具失去机能的机器人，一动不动。  
黄仁俊循着声音跑到隔壁房间的时候，看到妈妈伏在床头悲切地哭泣着的场面，心灵受到了极大的冲击。  
万幸最后李东赫还是醒来了。  
他困倦地起身，仿佛从来没有受到外界的影响，揉了揉惺忪的眼，疑惑地看着满屋子着急的家人。

夕阳西下，霞光照亮了整条街，随着玄关大门的打开，金色洒满了整个地毯。李东赫踩着余晖，回到了家里。  
棕色鞋柜上有人坐着在等他，晃悠着脚，一副百无聊赖的样子。  
李东赫顿了顿，低头换完拖鞋，不紧不慢地走过去。他摘下耳机，询问性地看向来人。  
空气突然变得寂静，只剩下风吹动树叶的沙沙声，絮絮地从窗外漏进来。  
黄仁俊像犯错的小孩子，低头抠着衣角，任凭微妙的气氛蔓延，也不抬起头看他一眼。  
沉寂良久后，他轻叹了一口气，像是终于下定了决心。  
“李东赫，我们谈谈吧。”

李东赫跟着黄仁俊来到房间。掩上房门，世界彻底只剩他们两个人。  
两个人一坐一站，彼此望着对方的脸。李东赫惯性地想伸手去摸黄仁俊的头发，却被他偏头躲开。修长的手在空中顿住，随后落寞地收回来。  
李东赫自嘲地笑了笑，一副果然如此的表情。  
“你还好吗，我是说，身体。”黄仁俊迟疑地发问。  
“没什么大不了，还在我可以控制的范围。”李东赫从不拿好话搪塞黄仁俊，无论事情好坏，总会最大程度地如实告知。  
黄仁俊也知道这点，所以听完话后他立马意识到了事情的严重性。  
“控制？你知道自己在干什么对吗，真的要拿自己身体开玩笑？”他抑制不住怒气。  
“看着我”，他把李东赫的脸掰向自己，认真盯着他的眼睛。  
“你是不是自己在吃药？”  
李东赫垂着眼，拒绝和他对视。他的手紧紧攀着黄仁俊的胳膊，掌心有些许的潮湿。  
脆弱和晃神，全部地被输送到黄仁俊的眼里。从来都是神采飞扬的李东赫，低垂着头，像被抛弃的流浪小狗，不安地独自舔舐伤口。  
李东赫突然陷入一个温暖的怀抱，抱他的躯体微微颤抖，似乎在忍着哭腔。隔着衣服，李东赫听到了他胸腔里剧烈的心跳，“砰，砰，砰……”  
“李东赫，求你了。看看我，看看爸妈，我们都那么爱你。”  
黄仁俊哽咽出声，怀里是他从小到大陪伴在身边最亲密的人。也可能是血缘的关系，他对李东赫有天生的依恋，在他自己都不清楚的时候。  
他从来没有想过失去李东赫是什么样子。那天李东赫醒后，他撑着走出房间后扶着墙壁急促呼吸，浑身像脱过水般大汗淋漓。  
他只想留住李东赫。

李东赫破天荒地叫了他哥，用淡淡的语气。  
他抬头与黄仁俊对视，眼里像隔着雾，没有一点温度。  
“哥，是你先抛弃了我，不是吗？”  
“你不想再和我有接触，才回避我的不是吗？”  
“我大概太贪心了，没办法接受你只作为哥哥的身份。”  
“所以如果没想好要接受我，就不要一副救世者的姿态。那样会让我更痛苦。”  
句句攻心，像初长成的幼狼露出雪白獠牙，一举一动都有想驯服的味道。

黄仁俊俯身亲吻了他。  
缠绵的姿态，努力地用舌头勾勒着对方唇线，动物一样湿漉漉地舔舐，企图换来李东赫的回应。  
李东赫的双手犹疑地搭在椅子边，下巴被挑起接吻，没有多余的动作。刘海遮挡下的眼睛盯着面前主动的人，视线久久停留在嘴唇上。  
黄仁俊索性坐在李东赫腿上，手挽过脖子把他压向自己。体温透过裤子传递到彼此身上，黄仁俊的脚勾着李东赫瘦长的小腿，微微摇晃。他在向他示弱撒娇。  
他的手慢慢拂过李东赫的喉结，甚至还用指腹点了点。然后向上，绕过耳际摩挲着后颈的碎发。指节轻轻敲击，掌心柔软的触感安抚着脖颈，也引诱着他。  
李东赫的喉咙耸动了一下，口中发干。他兜住黄仁俊的臀部，往自己方向送了送。两个人的身体密不可分地契合在一起，衬衫衣摆皱巴巴地交叠。  
两个人的眼神在空中相互试探，睫毛一颤一颤，在找合适的时间点靠近。终于是李东赫忍不住靠近，他用牙齿叼住了觊觎已久的薄唇，报复性地磨了磨，换来一声轻轻的嘶气。紧接着是舌头，缠舞挑逗着，划过下齿龈内壁，吮吸挤压着唇肉。津液交渡，房间里响起轻微的水声。手指撑在颈后，掌心的炽热激起一阵颤栗，黄仁俊穿着短袖的细弱手臂暴露在空气中，微微竖起了汗毛。  
像是在经历水与火的交融，体内的渴望不断在叫嚣。李东赫沉迷地起伏，紧握着黄仁俊大腿的手指缓缓上移，留下一道道暧昧的红印。黄仁俊倒在颈窝里，因为坐姿被左右撑开搭在椅边的双腿无力地垂着，像任人摆弄的布偶娃娃。  
有着世界上最亲近血缘关系的两个人，忘情又激烈地亲吻。窗帘半开着，阳光把交叠的影子拉长，投射到房间下面的门缝里。  
一门之隔，禁忌的世界拉开序幕。

“如果驯服是李东赫的愿望，那我愿意，成为他一个人的小狐狸。”

不远处拉开的抽屉里， 拧开的白色药瓶里散落着黄色药片，标签上印着莫达非尼的黑色字样。注明治疗抑郁和嗜睡的标签纸在微风吹拂下，隐秘地翘起了一角，露出底下的粘胶痕迹。  
残留的白色碎纸上隐约辨认出一个英文字母－－－C。  
李东赫隐秘的，提了提嘴角。

天真浪漫的小狐狸甘愿为爱情放弃自由，，被猎人驯服。  
多么感人至深。  
只是它永远不会知道，它光速奔跑的那一大段路，都在猎人的射程范围内。  
只要稍微松懈，“砰”。  
一击毙命。


End file.
